volunteer_legalfandomcom-20200214-history
How to create an event
Use the following guide to create a new event in volunteer.legal. Note, the organization / collaborative that is organizing the event must have at least 1 volunteer list. How to create an event: # Navigate to the "Events" tab in the left hand sidebar # Click the "create event" button in the bottom toolbar # Choose the organizer of the event. This can be the organization your account is associated with or a collaborative. # Choose the type of event this is. Currently the options are: ## Citizenship Workshop ## DACA Workshop ## General Screening Workshop # Indicate whether in-person orientations are required for this event or not ## Only select "yes" if your event has in-person orientations required for it and you wish for volunteers to sign up for an orientation as they sign up for the event. ### If yes, after creating the event you will need to additionally create the individual orientations that volunteers can sign up for. ## Select "no" if your event does not require an orientation, or if it does require an orientation but the orientation will be offered digitally via the internet (a.k.a. does not require volunteers to sign up and show up for an orientation) # Choose the volunteer coordinator for the event. This can be any staff account associated with the event's organizer. ## The volunteer coordinator will be the person that receives emails from volunteers. Any emails sent in relation to this event will be sent from the volunteer coordinator's email address. # Enter a name for the event # Enter the date that the event will take place on in "mm / dd / yyyy" format # Choose the number of volunteer shifts this event will have, either 1 or 3. ## 1 shift means that volunteers simply sign up for the event and are assumed to volunteer from the event's beginning to its end. ## 3 shifts means that volunteers can sign up for either a morning shift, an afternoon shift, or an all day shift. ### Individual shifts can be closed. For example, you can specify that your event has 3 shifts, and then close the afternoon shift so that volunteers can only sign up for the all day or morning shifts. # Enter the shift start and end times ## If your event only has 1 shift, enter the start and end time for that shift ## If your event has three shifts, enter the start and end time of the morning and afternoon shifts. It will be assumed that the all day shift starts with the start of the morning shift and ends with the end of the afternoon shift. (even if you plan on not using a particular shift, you need to enter a time for it) # Enter the location of the event ## Location name (optional) ## Location street ## Location city ## Location state (two letter abbreviation) ## Location zip # Choose the language(s) you wish to ask volunteers about for this event (optional) ## It is assumed that all volunteers speak english. If you'd like volunteers to know additional languages, you can ask about those by selecting the relevant languages here. Hold down the command key (Mac) or control key (windows) to select / deselect multiple languages. # Volunteer capacity of event (optional) ## If your event only has one shift ### You can optionally enter a volunteer capacity for the event. After this number of volunteers sign up, no additional volunteers will be allowed to sign up. Volunteers attempting to sign up for an event which has reached capacity will be prompted to join the volunteer list associated with the event instead (if they are not already on it). ## If your event has more than one shift ### You can optionally enter a volunteer capacity for one or more shifts. A volunteer capacity of "0" means that no one can sign up for that shift. A volunteer capacity of BLANK (" ") means that any number of people can sign up for that shift. As individual shifts fill up, volunteers will no longer have the option of signing up for that shift. Volunteers attempting to sign up for an event which has reached capacity for all shifts will be prompted to join the volunteer list associated with the event instead (if they are not already on it). # Select an associated volunteer list for new volunteers. You can choose among any volunteer list associated with the event's organizer. (note, if there are no volunteer lists for you to choose from, it is because the organizer of this event does not have any associated volunteer lists. You will need to create one before you can create your event) ## When a new volunteer signs up for you event, they will be asked if they'd like to be notified about future volunteer opportunities. If they select "yes", they will be added to this volunteer list. ## When the event reaches capacity, any new volunteers attempting to sign up will be prompted to join this volunteer list instead. # Enter an awesome description for the event. ## Hopefully this one is self explainitory. The preview pane to the right will update as you enter a description and will show you exactly what volunteers will see as they sign up for your event. # You're done, hit create! ## If you chose to require in-person orientations for this event, you'll need to individually create the orientations as a next step.